


王车易位

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 同胞、战友、统治与被统治到决裂，这是克罗地亚与匈牙利间的特殊关系和故事。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Croatia（Hetalia）
Kudos: 4





	王车易位

“你把我当做什么？你的战友、你的兄弟、你的同胞、亦或是你的仆从？你四处征战的戎马、你上膛的枪弹、你的基地与桥梁、你的军事边界、亦或是你岌岌可危的缓冲地带？”

曾一度有如重锤击打的话语在岁月的碾磨中轻若尘埃，我不会否认我曾经如阿斯忒勒坠落般在风涛海浪中踯躅，只是我最终没入魔。时间飞速地崩裂出焰火，无法逃避的联系在耳廓疯魔般地回响，让我将要落空的权杖如此轻易地交付到奥地利人的大公手中。那并非是平铺直叙的故事，也不是一厢情愿的投奔。所谓不可分割的命运、难以取而代之的共情都未免听上去太过清浅；但如果说几度王权的易位将我频繁交换于海德薇莉和埃德尔斯坦的股掌中还不能使我感到厌烦，或是说我对自己的国土被利用为军事边界以筹备淬毒的利刃毫不知情，也必定都是假话。百年来打造的烙印也确实让我无愧之作为帝国一隅，我优雅，我自持，不失时机的热切也能令我引以为傲，而每当地踱步过某种不可名状的、金色与玫红色相映的地砖与烧得火红的壁炉，我便会思索所谓中欧和西欧的天主教徒的习性已经在我身上凸显了多少。

我敢肯定，一般情况下我很难用寥寥几语概括我和伊什特万之间微妙的关系，某种不易打破的、精准的平衡；某种自愿为之的臣服与庇护；某种不为人知、却让人既不愿束手就擒也不愿就此脱离的相辅相成。相似的血脉伴随着特殊的文字，信仰与文化的痕迹流淌在我们的血管里，注入每一次与土耳其人互相拉锯和讨伐的征途中，我曾敬他为值得有意维持联系的兄长，也曾作为他开辟道路的天堑。年少的时候，我用最稚嫩的表达向他展露他于我而言的不可或缺，而他也用充分的应允和尊重回应了我，搁置我担待已久的忧心忡忡，而我在他的帮助下脱离异教徒的铮铮铁蹄的难遏欣喜便更证实了这点。而这样简单的图画并非事情的全部，某些根本上的改变往往也不过是由某些节点上的只言片语开始。

“你们之前的关系也很亲密，想必这对于你并不困难。”

罗德里赫镜片下严厉而热烈的目光几乎要将我灼烧，他给出让我从今往后与伊什特万同居的提议，鲜红的“附属国”三字却比往常更加引起我的警觉。如果我早些知道这不过是奥地利的女王为了维持稳定，那样高调地利用了我难以倾覆的热忱与执着、撕毁白纸黑字的宪法而对同盟加以讨好的骗局，我很难保证我会就此俯首。但我仍然对成为匈牙利真正意义上平起平坐的盟国有着无限的期冀，我们的马蹄简直是横足万里，铁制的保护套也不记得用坏多少，冰冷的长剑和坚硬的圆盾猛烈的碰撞，总会产生鲜血横流的效果来结束这场反应。在炮台与滑膛枪划过的炽热的金色弧线间，我将眼前的场景过滤掉交织的鲜血与不息仇恨的呐喊，总能很快意识到他对我能够与他并肩作战、一同书写历史的感激。

我在维也纳和布达佩斯之间辗转，当我理性，他却狂妄；当我偏执，他却随机应变；当我颓丧，他便热情，那时的我没有理由相信一而再再而三的利用和肢解会让原本的期望无疾而终。双重君主制的紧密联合勉强能让我们惺惺相惜，却因我们各自恪守的底线而很难成为铁铸的壁垒。而现在的他不再像原来那样，在长久的沉默中拍拍我的肩，对我反复提出的诉求不直接亮出牌来表明态度。绿色的双眼透过凝重的空气直视着我，若隐若现的微笑下我不难看见他令人为之战栗的野心，我却觉得有理由相信他的王座必然要有我相助才能登上。我甚至开始享受那一刻的凝重感，若是绕至其他话题便一切安好，我也学会了不再自找不快，但仍然付诸以一腔热血的真挚：恳请他的庇护、暌违他的青睐、觊觎他的认可。

毕竟习惯了他以往对我严格的管教，面对愈发繁重的苛捐杂税我只不过是噤声，徽章落入泥泞，贵族受到排挤，他将摄政会议填入了原本须有其名的政府空壳中，我也暂时不打算有非议；直到他真正开启了母语的桎梏，而他的上司企图将利剑所指之地的克罗地亚文字变为匈牙利文，我本已开始颤动的底线才开始一寸一寸被点燃。若说他们国内日益暴涨民族主义情绪只是短暂的、针对奥地利统治的不满，那我只不过成为了悲哀的陪葬品、弃之可惜的工具。虽然并非第一日发现自己常被当做友邦间互相讨好、互相制约、必要时互相挑衅的工具，但我在这简单趋于繁复、繁复趋于简单的过程中也时常怀疑、动摇，甚至为自己曾为之奋斗的忠诚感到后悔。我心心念念的里耶卡本应归还于我，他却用泛泛的文字定义了自治机构的存在，他对我说，我们可以像往常那样，在神圣的王冠下一同管理这片土地。

“您这句话一说，就相当于先拿走了主动权，您难道不明白先来后到吗？”

好一个精妙绝伦的骗局。决绝的长刃披上绸缎的外衣，轻轻划过达尔马提亚与斯拉沃尼亚，不见血地分割，只留下隐蔽，曲折的海岸线经受阳光的曝晒，留下无数强加匈牙利法律与语言的法案。愤怒之下，我的牙关在微微打颤，却不知该如何启：我不甘心眼睁睁地看着我们的关系变质；即使并不是所有事情都有始有末，我也希望能回到从前，感受互相依存的关系，如兄弟般互相敬重，而且我会尽量忽略他眼前隐隐间充满野心的爪与喙。我几乎陷进了那硕大的皮质沙发，剧烈的头痛让我很难喘过气，只好缓缓解开领带，企图能获得解脱一般。最大的悲哀便是看清真相后的不甘与愤懑：虚假的效忠、无谓的投奔，让我蒙上耻辱和一层倒霉的诅咒。难道国家间的关系就是这样，顶着假面说几句无足轻重的谎言，却暗地里将傀儡的丝线栓得更紧？凭什么？凭什么？凭什么？虽不愿为这些早已成为常态的恐吓再次浪费一兵一卒，我却难以控制不知名的苦涩如潮水般向我用来，使心脏剧烈跳动。权杖在手，他能够驾驭时间，他并非一开始便置我于不仁不义，而控制欲是在光阴的流逝中无端滋生的。

遑论临终者不忍离世时的残喘，但时间的折磨终究腐蚀着帝国日渐倾颓的骨干，所有结局都会是新的开端。我越发执着于用枪与剑捍卫数百年变迁来唯独属于自己的东西。维也纳人撺掇起义的呼号，匈牙利人是大众皆知的不忠，捷克人日益增长的愤懑仿佛让埃德尔斯坦视我为最后的救命稻草，他一度采纳我的提议，数次请辞，周旋，将不为人知的冠冕交予那些仇视匈牙利的人。尽管我知道这样的情况不过是短暂的让渡，却仍给了我掀起激浪的契机。“伊利里亚”的名字，像西西弗斯凿铁的精神印在我的胸腔，烈酒烧灼嘴唇，激吻都会发烫，它从不缺少它的芳香馥郁与浪漫迷人，共同席卷而来的暴戾与疯狂，灰色舞台上的灯光该不该为之而点亮？我退让，他便紧逼；而我施压，他却无可弥补地松懈，我借机切断了一切政务的联系，将几百年来的纽带纷纷斩断。他早该料到这一天的来临，松开自己的手腕，他却不肯妥协，于是我颤抖着发出警告，箭矢已经对准了动荡的内阁，军队已经驻扎在德拉瓦河畔。

“其实我早就知道，你已经不依赖我，仰仗我，需要我了。”

他的眼神或许还像多瑙河畔的流水般温和平静，水底绝不匿藏任何玄机，但我知道此时的暗流妄图用沸腾的血液一跃而起，所有的愤怒和忧愁正在驶来......这一切，我都无暇顾及。我所能做的，只有重重关上那扇提供讯号的大门。


End file.
